


Thorin Fantasy No.3

by Fantasies



Series: The Tale of Thorin and Awa [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies/pseuds/Fantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people would call Thorin Oakenshield a 'beauty'. But many would call him a 'beast'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Fantasy No.3

**Author's Note:**

> I first published this story on my blog over [on tumblr](http://triple-r-porn.tumblr.com/post/72808203702/richard-fantasy-thorin-oakenshield-nc-17). (There are many, many more stories (over 600 in fact). If you want to check them out you can do so [here](www.triple-r-porn.tumblr.com/Verses).) 
> 
> This story is inspired by the story and film "The Beauty and the Beast."

„What are you doing here? “ His voice booms through the large room and you nearly jump out of your skin.

“They told you to stay out of here!”

You take a deep breath and hold the book you were leafing through pressed protectively against your chest.

You raise your chin and turn around to face him. He looks like a mad animal, his broad chest and tall stature fills out the doorway leading to the Royal Library. He’s right. You are not supposed to be here but you couldn’t find what you were searching for in the other book hall accessible for the “common” folk.

You roll your eyes and press your teeth together tightly. You fought with him a few times already and now really isn’t the time to give in.

“I need this book.” You raise your eyebrow, daring him to say anything against your logic. He huffs and shakes his head. He storms fully into the room and tries to grab the book from you. You wind out of his grasp and jump around him quickly.

He lets out a small growl.

“ _Stay out of here!_ That was the order! You will need to learn to listen if you are to become my wife! I will not allow you any misbehaviour! Especially not when it has got to do with… roses.” You can hear the disgust in his voice. He is wrinkling his nose and the corner of his mouth is twitching. You keep staring at him. The tone in his voice is scaring you a little bit. You have never seen him this mad. And it was about such a simple matter. Like he had said… it was just a book. About roses of all things. It was only important to those who knew how to read it and how to apply the information within it.

You swallow hard and take a few steps backwards. He follows you. He doesn’t take his eyes off of you for just one second. He is really intimidating. His eyes are blazing dangerously.

“It’s just a book.” You say and shrug. You wonder if he is mad because you are here without any consent of the royal family or if he is maybe mad because he hadn’t expected to see you here? Or maybe he is still mad about your reaction to the announcement that you were to become his wife?! Maybe it were all those reasons?

You hold his gaze. You don’t dare to look away. You keep the book pressed to your chest. He lets out a growl and lungs for it again. His fingertips brush against your arm when you turn around and start running along the corridor and down the staircase as fast as your feet can carry you.

You hear him let out a shout that somebody should stop you but you are too quick. Your steps are echoing off the walls. You hear him following you. You don’t know where you are running, you just try to get away from him right now. If only he could understand why you need this book… but he’d probably never understand your interest in flowers and herbs and spices, and their effective powers.

You finally stop running when you are outside in the gardens. One of your sanctuaries. It took a long while till anything was growing here on the hard stone but now there was a small garden. And you love this place.

You take a deep breath and lean against the tree trunk of the thick oak tree standing in the middle of the garden. You let your head fall against its bark and take a deep breath. Your heart is racing. Your lungs are hurting you were running so fast. But now you are safe. And you have the book.

Suddenly you hear steps. Oh no. No no no. You whisper quietly to yourself. You look around the trunk of the tree and pull away quickly again. Fuck! It’s him. And you thought you were able to outrun him! Stupid!

He walks around the place quietly. You wonder if he even knew it existed. You move with him around the tree. Standing on your tiptoes. Trying to keep out of sight.

You hear him mumbling to himself before he leans against the oak himself on the opposite side.

“I know you are here.” His voice is still rough and deep, he’s still sounding angry.

You look around the trunk again right into his light blue eyes. Oh….

This time he acts faster than you had anticipated and jumps around the tree. He pries the book from your hands and lets it fall onto a patch of grass. You make a small noise but stand stock still as soon as he looks at you again. He tilts his head. His hands circle your wrists. He squeezes them. Your breath hitches.

“You are not allowed to go in there.” He speaks so quietly. His voice is low. You nod. You know that.

“Not _yet_ anyway.” He lets out a dry huff. It doesn’t sound like he is amused. Not at all. “You will be allowed soon. When you marry me. Will that prospect make you more amenable?” He growls out. His voice sends a shiver down your spine and the look in his eyes makes your stomach clench. You can feel his warm breath against your cheek and lick your lips.

“It’ll be my gift to you. Marry me and you’ll get a library.” He laughs. At least you think it is supposed to be a laugh. Maybe not…

The grip of his hands around your wrists tightens. He presses your arms up over your head. You feel your body reacting to him when he presses against you fully. You feel his weight and the rough tree bark digging into your back. You groan quietly and the corner of his mouth twitches.

“I know this noise.” He hums and lets his nose run down your cheek and jaw. “I heard it before…” His voice gets impossibly deeper and you shiver. Yes. Yes, you want him. Your body wants him. Longs for him… You want to touch him again. Feel his chest hair running through your fingers, feel his hard cock… You groan again.

He smirks and nips on the skin of your neck. You gasp and your hips buck up against him. He licks over your skin. He presses his hips against yours for a moment and you hold your breath. His lips brush against yours in a surprisingly gentle caress. You pull in a sharp breath and then he suddenly twists you around. He presses your hands against the tree.

It hurts how the bark is digging into your palms. He holds your wrists with one large, rough hand while the other slides all over your body. He cups your breast, lets it slide down.

He growls into your ear and lifts up your skirts. You feel the cool air hitting your naked thighs and arse. You shiver. His eyes are sliding over your naked skin. It feels like a hot physical caress. He groans. His rough calloused hands are sliding over your sensitive skin. You get goose bumps all over. Your body is reacting to his touch immediately.

You lean forward and he hums. You press your behind back against him, show him what you want. He is so gorgeous when he is angry. It makes your heart flutter to see him like this and now there is no difference. You feel how aroused he is. Feel it in his urgent touch, feel the bulge in his trousers press against you. He rubs up against your thigh and you lean your head against your hands which are still pressed against the oak. You don’t dare to pull away… you fear he might stop then. His fingers squeeze your arse. Then they spread your cheeks. He exposes your sex to his gaze. You shiver again. He can see how affected you are by him. You groan and roll your hips back.

His hands slip over your body once more before you hear him sigh when he opens his trousers and frees his erection. You give him a look over his shoulder. _Fuck!_ He’s hard and thick and long and you groan, feel another wave of lust roll through your body.

He grabs your hips and pushes himself forward. His hot length slides through your wetness. You groan and push back against him. His hand reaches under you and spreads your lips, he rubs up fully against you and you bite your lip to contain your moan.

You won’t beg him! You won’t!

He curses and bites your shoulder. And you let out a loud groan. His hand clamps over your mouth and your eye go wide.

His hips thrust forward and you gasp loudly when you feel the tip of his cock pushing inside of you. Your inner walls are gripping it tightly. Your thighs start to tremble. He fucks himself slowly inside of you. Your fingernails are digging into the bark. You smell his skin, his sweat, you lick along his finger ,taste him and he groans and thrusts forward suddenly, presses you forward as well. He pulls you back and starts to fuck you. His hand bruises your hip. His thrusts are hard and fast and you eyes slip close. Your noises are muffled by his hand while he bites your shoulder to keep quiet himself. His hand holds your wrists tightly.

The pleasure and pain that is mixing inside of your body keeps you on edge… you feel yourself close to coming almost immediately. You press your hips back. It gets better and incredibly better. You feel your stomach clenching in anticipation. You feel each thrust deep inside of you.

Your head falls back. His lips are sliding over your neck. He moans out. You yell out when his cock drags along your pleasure spot. You clench around him, want to hold him there… he groans and shudders, his hips stutter. He’s close… the feeling is heady and you do it again… pleasure shoots through your whole body.

His hand slips between your legs. His thumb presses against your swollen hard clit. You yell out again and come under his thumb and around his cock and shudder all over and hard, your inner walls clamp around him and pulsate and he groans put your name against your ear, his hot breath sends another shiver down your spine and makes your eyes roll back, when he comes inside of you…

You are still breathing hard when he pulls out of you. You groan and fall forward. The oak keeps you standing upright. Your legs are still really unsteady.

You look at him. He’s not saying a word. He looks back at you. Stares. Then he lowers his gaze and leaves…

It takes you a long while to catch your breath… and to realise that he left the book lying on the grass….


End file.
